The invention relates to sport toys of the type for catching and tossing a ball.
Examples of sport toys of the general type described include a unitary device having a flexible body of resilient material defining a semi-spherical pocket, as described in Porter U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,688; a racquet of tubular material shaped into an annular head with a loose netting, as described in Watkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,008; a racquet consisting of a flexible shaft with planar structures at each end defining bowl-shaped networks for catching a sphere, as described in Cardoza, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,746; and miniature lacrosse sticks with plastic heads and woven or knitted fiber nets, as sold commercially by Stx Inc., W. H. Brine Co. and others.